


Reading

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in 1x10's au world. Alec comes to Magnus for a Tarot reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for AUverse Magnus gives Alec a tarot card reading.

Alec handed back the cards after shuffling them a couple of times. He watched as Magnus placed five cards on the table, all face up. "Interesting," The man said as he set the other cards aside.

"How so?"

Magnus smiled and pointed at the first card. "The Knight of Cups. He rides towards romantic adventures." He then pointed towards the second card. "And the Lovers. It represents attraction, love, beauty and synergy." He paused for a moment and looked up at Alec. "Is there someone in your life right now, Alexander."

Alec shook his head. "No, but I would like there to be," Alec replied, leaning against the table and giving Magnus a wink that made the warlock blush.

Magnus composed himself and pointed towards the next card. "An opportunity for change is coming for you," He said, running his finger over the sword on the card, before moving on to the next one. "And a new beginning."

"But that's death," Alec said, sitting up a little straighter as he looked down at the card. "Isn't that bad."

"And that is where most people are wrong," Magnus replied, holding the card up. "Death represents change and rebirth, the end of what has come and that a new beginning it coming, a transformation of sorts. Something big is coming for you, Alexander," He said, setting the card down and pointing at the next one. "I sense that perhaps a promotion is in your future." He looked up at Alec and smiled. "I see good things in your future. Love, advancement, happiness. Not all my customers have such a positive reading."

Alec smiled and leaned forward, picking up the first card. "You said this meant romantic adventures correct?" Magnus nodded. "So, if I asked you to dinner tonight, would you say yes?"

Magnus blinked a couple of times, processing what Alec was saying to him before he was smiling again. "I would love to go to dinner with you, Alexander."

"Then I will pick you up at seven?" He asked, grabbing his wallet to pay for the reading.

Magnus placed his hand over Alec's to stop him. "Your reading is free today," Magnus said. "And make it seven-thirty, I have an appointment that might run over a bit."

"Can't wait."


End file.
